Kushina's Desire
by FI.ShinnKazumiya
Summary: Sebuah Drabble yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan Ibu dan anak. Lime/smut(?) Incest, OOC, AU And many more
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Lime/smut, Incest, OOC, AU, mom and son.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Wanita berambut merah itu berlari menuju ke kamar mandi, ia memutar kran wastafel untuk mengucurkan air. Sisa makanan yang ada di dalam perutnya keluar dari mulutnya. Wanita yang bernama Kushina itu meringis saat merasakan perutnya kembali bergejolak.

Ia kembali memuntahkan makanannya.

"Sial, ugh..."

Lagi-lagi ia harus mengeluarkan makanannya. Hey, ini masih pagi dan Kushina sudah memuntahkan makan malamnya itu, tidakah kau mau pagimu yang cerah itu rusak karena dirimu muntah, tidak kan?

"Kenapa pagi-pagi aku sudah muntah sih? Ugh, sialan..."

Kushina pun mematikan kran wastafel itu, lalu berbalik keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut. Wajahnya agak pucat karena kegiatan yang barusan terjadi, ia berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi anak semata wayangnya yang tinggal bersama dirinya saja.

Kushina menghela nafas, wajahnya agak sedih karena ditinggal oleh sanh suami beberapa tahun yang lalu. Wanita yang berumur 36 tahun itu harus sabar karena sang suami yang tewas akibat kecelakaan tunggal yang dideritanya.

"Pagi, Kaachan!"

"Oh, Naruto... Oi, pagi-pagi kau hanya memakai boxer saja!?"

"Kau sendiri, hanya memakai tanktop saja."

Kushina melirik kebawah, ia melihat kalau tubuh bagian bawahnya telanjang. "Sial, aku lupa memakai celana dalam tadi." Umpat Kushina, wanita itu pun berjalan menuju ke pintu masuk dapur. "Minggir! Aku mau ambil celana dalamku!"

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, ia kemudian mendorong pelan tubuh mungil Kushina menuju meja makan. "Mungkin aku akan sarapan dengan ini." Lalu ia menidurkan Kushina di atas meja makan tersebut, kedua paha putih Kushina dibuka paksa oleh pemuda tersebut, menampilkan vagina Kushina yang berwarna merah muda.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan baka?"

"Diam! Nikmati saja!"

Naruto menurunkan boxer miliknya, penis gemuk nan besar mengacung keras saat ia menurunkan celana pendek tersebut. Pemuda itu mengarahkan penis tersebut ke vagina Kushina, ia mendorong pelan pinggulnya hingga penis itu masuk ke dalam liang senggama Kushina.

"I-ini masih... Ahnn, umm, ahhh... Ini masih pagi... Sochi!" Kushina mencengkram kuat kedua lengan Naruto. "Tadi malam kau sudah melakukannya... Uggh... Narutooh, stop... Aahhn..."

"Tidak, aku masih belum puas kaachan."

Kushina dengan sekuat tenaganya mendorong tubuh kekar Naruto, ia kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi (lagi) untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Disaat Kushina membasuh wajah cantiknya, dari belakang Naruto sudah memeluk tubuh ramping Kushina, ia meletakkan dagunya di bahu putih Kushina. "Ada apa kaachan?"

"Entahlah... Aku merasa mual saat bangun tidur tadi."

"Mungkin hanya masuk angin saja, nanti akan sembuh." Pemuda pirang itu mencium pipi putih Kushina. "Lebih baik kita lanjutkan yang tadi, aku belum keluar." Tangan besar Naruto meremas buah dada Kushina.

Namun wanita itu memukul pelan kepala Naruto, "ini masih pagi, dasar mesum."

Sementara Naruto tertawa kecil saat dia menerima pukulan Kushina.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Kushina terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya hingga benda yang ia pegang terjatuh ke atas lantai.

"Naruto! Kemari kau sialan!?"

Suara derapan kaki menggema, di pintu masuk kamar mandi terlihat pemuda pirang yang terkejut dengan teriakan dari Kushina.

"Kaachan, ada apa!? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?"

Kushina pun mengambil benda yang terjatuh itu, lalu melemparnya kuat kepada Naruto. "Lihat baik-baik sialan!"

"Testpack? Untuk ap- apaa!?"

Naruto menatap takut Kushina yang sudah memasang wajah garangnya. Pemuda itu berkeringat dingin saat melihat Kushina yang memasang wajah garang miliknya.

"Sudah kubilang, pakailah kondom sialan itu bocah!"

"Ma-maa-"

"Tidak ada kata maaf! Kau tidak akan kuberikan jatah ramen dan jatah lainnya selama dua bulan penuh!"

Dan saat itu juga, sebuah lolongan kesedihan dari Naruto menggema di rumah tersebut.

 **.**

 **..**

 **End**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Incest, Lime/Smut, OOC, AU, cousin(?) etc**

 **Warning: jika tidak suka, jangan baca. Saya sudah peringatkan loh.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedatangan sepupu jauh itu agak membuat Naruto kesal, ia tidak bisa bebas saat berada dirumah, dan Kushina sekarang sedang hamil muda. Wanita merah berumur 36 tahun itu malah senang dengan kedatangan sepupu jauh Naruto. ' _Mampus, kau tidak bisa menikmati tubuh kaachan.'_ Yah itulah yang dikatakan oleh Kushina.

Naruko Uzumaki, sepupu jauh Naruto yang sangat mirip dengan pemuda tersebut, kau tidak akan bisa membedakannya. Dia seperti kembaran Naruto, namun berbeda ayah dan ibu. Well, tidak bisa dipungkiri juga sih.

"Kau! Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Hee, apa kau tidak rindu denganku, Niichan? Apa sepupumu yang imut ini tidak diterima di rumah ini? Aku jadi sedih,"

Kushina pun memukul kepala Naruto. "Jangan didengarkan, dia agak gila sekarang."

"Kau jahat kaachan."

"Silahkah masuk, Naruko- _chan_."

Naruko pun masuk kedalam rumah. Sementara Naruto langsung masuk ke ruang tamu, dan duduk di atas sofa. Ia menatap nyalang Naurko yang memasang wajah sombongnya. "Heh, dasar wanita berdada besar."

"Lalu kau yang suka dengan dada besar itu apaan hah?"

"Naruko, Naruto jangan bertengkar!" Kushina berujar memperingati kedua orang itu, wanita berambut merah itu kemudian keluar dari ruang tamu tersebut. "Kaachan akan istirahat di atas, kalian jangan bertengkar seperti tadi oke?"

Keduanya mengangguk paham, kemudian Kushina meninggalkan mereka sendirian di ruang tamu. Naruko tersenyum menatap Naruto yang tengah duduk sambil beberapa kali mengganti channel televisi, gadis yang berumur 19 tahun itu mendekati kakak sepupunya, kemudian ia duduk disamping Naruto yang masih fokus dengan televisinya.

Dalam diam, Naruko menggerakkan tangan putihnya menuju ke boxer Naruto, wajah cantik gadis itu kemudian mendekati telinga Naruto. "Hey Niichan, apa kau tidak ingin memasukkan bendamu ini ke dalam vaginaku? Aku ingin sekali memasukkannya loh." Dengan suara menggoda, Naruko membisikkan kata-kata tersebut tepat ditelinga Naruto, tidak lupa juga ia mengusap gundukan boxer yang mulai berdiri tersebut.

"Jangan menggodaku Naruko. Aku akan langsung memperkosa dirimu jika kau menggodaku."

"Itu yang kuinginkan Niichan..."

Naruko langsung memasukkan tangan putihnya ke dalam boxer yang dipakai Naruto, gadis itu menggenggam penis Naruto, ia meremasnnya sedikit membuat sang empunya meringis saat merasakaan remasan Naruko.

Gadis pirang itu sekali lagi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto. "Penismu sepertinya butuh buaian Niichan, dengan senang hati akan kuberikan..." desah Naruko yang kemudian menurunkan boxer milik Naruto. Gadis itu menatap malu dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ia sedang melihat sebuah benda panjang nan gemuk disana. "Huu, terakhir kali aku melihatnya, saat itu masih agak kecil dari ini... sekarang..." Naruko langsung melahap penis besar Naruto.

Naruto dengan refleknya memegang rambut pirang Naruko. "O-oi, ka-kalau Kaachan tau, bisa mati kita berdua..."

Naruko menarik bibirnya dari penis Naruto, tangan putihnya masih memegang penis Naruto. "Siapa yang peduli." Gadis itu kemudian berdiri tepat di atas penis Naruto. "Sudah lama aku tidak dimasuki bendamu ini, Niichan..." Naruko menjilati bibirnya, ia menatap sepupunya dengan tatapan menggoda miliknya. "Waktunya menu uta—"

"Begitu ya, jadi kau main dibelakang ternyata." NaruNaru itu terkejut, mereka langsung menatap pintu masuk ruang tamu. "Naruto, hukumanmu ditambah menjadi 3 bulan."

Wajah Naruto langsung pucat pasi saat mendengar deklarasi Kushina. "Ka-kaachan, aku bisa menjelaskannya. Ja-jangan memu—"

"Ya ya, simpan argumenmu itu."

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

"Ahhnn, Niichan... yahh, aku ingin lebihhh..." Naruto terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju mundur.

"Diam, kau akan terus dihukum. Gara-gara kau, aku tidak bisa menikmati Ramen selama tiga bulan ini." Kedua tangan besar Naruto, meremas dua buah dada Naruko, ia kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya di ujung dada Naruko. "Sepertinya aku ingin kau hamil Naruk- _chan_." Ia kemudian melahap puting susu Naruko serta menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Ahhh, Niichan! Buat aku hamil, yaahhh..."

"Astaga, kelakuan kalian sungguh...Oi, bocah, kau mau memberi apa pada anakmu nantinya!?" ujar Kushina yang dari tadi berdiri di pintu masuk kamar Naruko.

"Kaachan, kan aku sudah ada pekerjaan. Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir nantinya."

Kushina memutar bola matanya malas, ia kemudian mendekati kedua insan itu, kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Naruto. "Dasar mesum." Wanita berambut merah itu langsung mencium bibir Naruto dengan agresif. "Kau lelakiku yang hebat sayang..."

Naruto menyeringai menatap Kushina, ia kemudian melanjutkan acaranya bersama Naruko, ditambah dengan Kushina yang ikut ke dalam acara tersebut. "Hukumanku sudah hilang sepertinya..."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**


End file.
